


Puppy Pile

by MidnightVigil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Peter Hale is Being Creepy, Peter Just Wants a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightVigil/pseuds/MidnightVigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf puppy piles start with Stiles. Everybody likes cuddles!</p>
<p>Hale house is fixed, Peter may be creepy but all he's ever wanted was a pack, Stiles doesn't find Peter scary anymore</p>
<p>I have fixed spelling/grammar mistakes and edited some parts that my beta didn't like. The second chapter is coming soon.<br/>Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Cuddle

Chapter 1

Peter lay relaxed in his bed. It had taken months of work and a lot of money, but The Hale House was back to it’s former glory. He and Derek had been reluctant at first to change anything, so many memories were tied to it. But the pack was growing and they needed a place to call home again. It wasn’t anything like the old house that once stood there, but it was similar enough without bringing back painful reminders.

It was all finished now. Finally complete with all the pack moved into their rooms. Scott shared with Allison, Lydia shared with Jackson, and Peter, Derek and Stiles had their own. Peter planned Stiles’ room to be an office but he also planned for Derek and Stiles to be together by now. They decided to be difficult instead. 

The walls still smelled like paint and the furniture had a foreign scent, but a deeper inhale brought with it the smell of everyone in the house. Peter sighed contently, finally able to feel safe again. He closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

He felt sleep pulling him down, close to being there when he heard something. It was faint, he was almost sure he didn’t hear anything at all, but he brought his focus to the hallway outside his door. It was silent, then the soft patter of bare feet on hardwood. It grew louder till it stopped just outside his door. The figure waited, Peter would have been set to attack but he knew this scent and it made him smile.

Finally they opened the door and slipped in almost silently.

“Peter?” Stiles whispered, “Are you still awake?”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, “Yes, I am.”

Stiles smiled widely in the near pitch black of Peter’s room, the only illumination was the crescent moon outside, just beyond the frame of the window.

“Good, I can’t sleep. It smells weird. And I’m cold, I tried putting on more blankets but it didn’t help. I don’t want to bother you but...” Stiles rambled but stopped when he realized he didn’t know what he wanted Peter to do about it.

Peter slid over in his too-large bed, which felt so empty on his own, he only noticed the vacancy of it when he realized it would be better with Stiles in it with him. Stiles took the hint and rushed to climb into the warmed covers. He sighed and sank deeper into the bed as the heat from Peter wrapped around his chilled skin. Peter smiled broadly at the way Stiles made himself comfortable, but still felt lonely on the other side. Peter wormed closer to Stiles slowly, making sure his movements didn’t alarm the young human. Stiles rolled closer to Peter and wrapped his arms around the wolf, pulling him in close. They both settled in and fell asleep in an instant.

Peter was roused from his sleep when a scent hit his nose that was closer than it had been before he had fallen asleep. Derek’s dark form loomed over Peter’s bed. Peter carefully pulled away from where he had been curled up against Stiles’ side with his face buried deep in the curve of his neck.

“Derek. Something the matter?” Peter whispered, fighting a smirk.

“Uncle. That’s mine.” Derek quietly growled as he pointed to Stiles.

“I don’t see your mark on it.” Peter teased. He lifted the covers back and slowly rolled Stiles’ shirt up to reveal half his abdomen. “It’s not under here...”

Derek was drawn to the creamy smooth skin but still growled a warning to his uncle.

Peter kept eye contact with Derek as he lowered his head, inches from Stiles’ navel. “And why not? All this fresh, untouched skin. He even smells like pack already. You know he likes you, and wants you. Just a little bite to stake your claim.”

Derek bared his teeth in warning but still sank to his knees on the bed and leaned over Stiles when Peter retreated. His face hovered close over Stiles’ side, and his eyes flicked to Peter once more. His uncle gave an encouraging nod from his resting place on Stiles’ shoulder. Derek looked back down at the unmarked skin and closed his eyes as he opened wide and bit a deep bruise into the soft flesh. Stiles squirmed and Derek let go, kissing the mark to try and ease the pain. Stiles slowly woke up.

“Ow, what the hell, man?” Stiles muttered, groggy from sleep.  
Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands, “I bit you. I want you and I to be mates.”  
“Oh, finally. Still hurt. Warn me next time. Maybe when I’m awake. Is there a next time? Dunno if I like that. Only need to do it once... or something. ...doesn’t matter...” His rambling tapered off as he fell back asleep.

Derek and Peter chuckled at the silly human they had grown fond of.

Peter smirked, “Knew you’d do it.”

Derek scowled at him but ran his hand over Stiles’ head softly.

“Well, now you can’t leave, so just get in.” Peter mocked as he scooted over in his bed.

Derek lifted Stiles up slowly and adjusted them so that he was pressed up against Stiles’ back and Peter was curled up against the human’s chest. They all snuggled in close and dropped off to sleep again.

Peter was woken up for the second time that night by soft whispering behind him. He stretched out from Stiles’ warm arms, turning over to see Scott standing nervously with Allison draped over half his back, leaning on him for support if her sleepy face was anything to go by.

Peter quirked an eyebrow sleepily, “Yes?”

Scott glanced over to Stiles and back, “Uh, we... ow!” Allison had poked a finger into Scott’s side. “I smelled you guys all over here... and wanted to... join you... I brought Allison.”

Peter sniffed, Allison smelled alright, not like pack like Stiles did, but enough like Scott and he was helping her to smell more like pack, he really wanted her to be accepted. Peter nodded and instructed them on how he was going to situate them all. It took a lot of shifting and grumpy noises from Derek but they were all finally happy. Derek was on his back in the middle (much to Peter’s annoyance, it was his bed!) with Stiles sprawled on top laying on his stomach. Peter was curled into Derek’s left side, holding Stiles’ right hand. Then Scott was on his back wrapped in Derek’s right side, holding Stiles’ left hand and Allison curled on his chest.

It was a struggle to get the right amount of blanket on everyone but eventually they were all happy and fast asleep.

Peter was woken up again by a tap on his shoulder. Seriously, this needed to stop! He was tired! He turned over, ready to glare till whomever it was that woke him this time cried, but it was Lydia. And she’s not easily scared. Jackson was holding her hand and not meeting Peter’s stare with his shoulders slumped. Looking very much like a lost puppy.

“We want in, too.” Lydia was not one to beat around the bush.

Peter liked that about her, a small smile pulled at his lips as he nodded.

They grabbed a bundle of extra blankets and made a nest over everybody’s legs, then lay, curled up, facing each other. They held one of the other’s hands and someone else’s. Lydia took one of Allison’s hands and Jackson had Peter’s.  
It was all a mess of limbs and blankets but everybody was happy and it pulled at something deep in Peter’s chest. Reminding him of home and making him think ‘family.’ His heavy eyelids slid closed with a grin on his face.


	2. Next Morning Embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally done. It was sitting here staring at me judgmentally, so I decided to just throw words at it to make it go away. It's pretty much just ridiculous fluff. Comments are always welcome.

Chapter 2

In the morning Peter extricated himself from the warmth and went downstairs to make breakfast. The rest of the pack woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. And Peter didn’t even mind the ‘pack-mom’ jokes Stiles and Jackson made.

Stiles reached over and punched Derek on the arm, which probably hurt Stiles more than it did the sourwolf. Derek made no noise but glared softly at the human.

“You know what that was for.” Stiles said.

Derek’s only movement was a small eyebrow twitch. Everyone around the table was silent except for slow chewing as they watched the events unfold like a soap opera.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood from his chair, lifting his shirt up to reveal the bright blue and purple of the bite mark on his side.

Silverware clanked against plates and the girls gasped, but Peter and Derek shared mischievous smirks, looking down at their plates.

Stiles sighed and sat back down to eat his breakfast. They all fell silent and ate their food, then Jackson chimed in.

“Hey, Derek’s Bitch, pass the syrup.”

Everyone erupted into stifled laughter as Stiles dropped his fork on his plate and gave Jackson a look akin to *Are You Fucking Kidding me?*, but Jackson just smiled with cocky mirth. Derek hid his grin behind his cup of orange juice.

Stiles tried not to let Jackson’s comment get under his skin as he passed the syrup across the table. The pack finished breakfast and parted ways. Lydia took Allison shopping and Scott, Jackson and Stiles were going to practice lacrosse outside. The boys grabbed their lacrosse sticks and headed out. Before Stiles got out the door Derek pulled him into his arms.

“Woah! Oh, hey.” Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek’s face was less stoney and his eyes were soft.

“You’re not my bitch.” Derek said.

Stiles giggled, “I know, Jackson is just an asshole.” He said with a shrug.

Derek gave a small smile, staring into Stiles’ eyes. They were never this intimate before, but the wolf liked the feeling of Stiles’ weight in his arms. He leaned his head down, stopping an inch from Stiles’ lips, waiting for the human’s reaction. Stiles smiled softly and tilted his head, moving his lips toward Derek’s. It was slow and soft, and the first kiss they shared.

“Hey, you girls wanna quit the make-out session and grow a pair? We’re trying to practice, remember?” Jackson interrupted from the open door.

Stiles broke the kiss and blushed. Derek growled, he pulled Stiles’ legs up so they were wrapped around his waist, grabbed Jackson’s face and pushed it out the door before he carried Stiles up the stairs. Jackson had stumbled and fell on his butt confused.

Derek brought them to his room, kicking the door open and closed behind them. Derek chuckled at the words he could make out of Stiles’ muttered rambling. Something about; ‘you’re tall, so high up here, you ever get dizzy?, what are we doing?, you’re room’s nice, smells like you, are you doing to put me down?, you’re really warm’.

He stopped when Derek dropped him on the bed.

“Just a little claiming, Stiles. No need to worry.” Derek soothed as he pulled the human’s shirt up and off. His words might have had a calming effect if it wasn’t for the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Not worried. Curious. Inquisitive.” Stiles’ breath was shaky.

“Your heart is beating like a rabbit’s.” Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles blushed and laid back against the bed when Derek’s hand pressed on his chest.

“S-so, what claiming? I already have your teeth imprint.” Stiles tried for nonchalant but couldn’t help squirming under Derek’s gaze.

Derek’s eyes lit up with satisfaction as he looked at the bright ring of bruising shaped by sharp fangs at the Stiles’ side.

“That was a courtship mark. This next one is going to say ‘If anyone touches you, I’m going to kill them’.” Derek said as his eyes flashed a soft red.

Stiles gulped and tilted his head back. He knew it was a sign of submission, but he trusted Derek. The werewolf grinned and leaned his head down to lick a long wet path from Stiles’ collarbone to his ear. The human shuddered and twitched.

Derek nuzzled his face in the soft flesh at Stiles’ pulse point.

“Is... is it going to hurt?” Stiles asked.

“Not much, I’ll even kiss it better.” Stiles blushed and nodded his head.

Derek laid down on top of Stiles, effectively pinning the human to the bed.

Derek paused, “You do understand mates, don’t you?”

Stiles stared, “Uh, yeah. I do all the research for this pack. There isn’t much about werewolves I don’t know at this point. I read everything I could, everything that was available. So, yeah, I think I get it.” He chuckled nervously.

Derek wanted to make sure Stiles understood, “Not everything on the internet is true. This is forever Stiles. You may one day decide you don’t like me anymore, but I can’t. My wolf would rather rip you limb from limb than see you with anyone else. And I don’t want to be with anybody else either.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. Creepy, but sweet.” Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Are you sure about this?”

Stiles blushed at Derek’s intensity. He was right, though. This was a big decision. It’s so much more than just marriage with humans. Oh, god. Marriage? Why did he have to think of that now?! He’s only 18! He can’t be thinking about marriage let alone being a werewolf’s mate! What would he tell his dad?! ‘Hey, dad. Remember when I was little and got married under the jungle gym in first grade? You laughed that it was over by snack time because she wouldn’t share her cookies. Well, now I have a werewolf boyfriend as a lifetime mate, which half the time he wants to rip my throat out with his teeth. But don’t worry, if I even think about leaving him he’ll dismember me.’ Oh yeah, that’ll go over great.

Derek’s face fell, he could tell Stiles was having second thoughts. He sat up and pulled Stiles into his lap, not letting more than an inch separate them. He took a deep breath and buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have done this.” Derek squeezed him tight.

“No. You don’t have to be sorry.” Stiles said, pulling Derek’s face up to his. “I do want to be with you, forever. And I so want you to claim me right now. But my dad would kill me if he knew that I mate bonded with a werewolf, I'll have to ease him into it. I’m still only 18 and I don’t even know what I want to do with my life. I’ll figure it out, but I want to stay by your side. Is that okay?”

Derek’s face relaxed from his pulled tight scowl and pressed their foreheads together. “Do you love me?”

Stiles’ heart jumped into his throat, but only one answer crossed him mind.

“Yes. I love you.”

Derek listened to Stiles’ heart flutter around in his chest, but he wasn’t lying. He was nervous and excited, waiting for Derek to reply.

“I love you, too. So very much.”

Stiles felt like he could jump for joy, but he never wanted to leave the arms that enveloped him. Winding up his back and across his ribs, so warm and rough. Derek pressed their lips together softly, laying them back down on the bed. Stiles pushed into the kiss, trying to make it deeper. Derek complied but quickly took over control, shifting their bodies perfectly together. Stiles clutched tightly to Derek’s shoulders as the werewolf moved his hands down his chest to rest on Stiles’ lower back and hip. When Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth the teen moaned and moved his hands to the front of Derek’s pants.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists, “Maybe we shouldn’t. It’s the middle of the day, and everyone is going to be able to hear and smell us.”

“Why? Are you a screamer, Derek?” Stiles chuckled.

Derek couldn’t help his grin, “No, but you will be.”

Stiles shivered, “Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely.”

Before they could continue Stiles’ phone went off with three new text messages.

From Scott:

bro im really happy for u

but please dont make me listen to u 2

 

From Jackson:

gross

 

From Peter:

Say the word and I’ll take the two pups out for ice cream

while you get busy

Stiles closed his phone and turned to Derek, “Yeah, some other time sounds good.”


End file.
